trunswickedfandomcom-20200213-history
Nyfi
Nyfi is a supporting character in Strawberreh's Story. She is the former leader of the Fangs Clan. During the story, she is killed by a cat named Terence, and Aluzarin takes over her position as leader. Appearance Nyfi is a she-cat with beige and pink fur. Like many of the Fangs, she is large, long-haired, and has pink eyes. She also has pink feathered wings that allow her to fly for a short amount of time. As the leader of the Fangs, she is frequently shown wearing a silver collar. Personality Nyfi is an empathetic, emotional and very social leader. She is a bit humorous and carefree, but when dealing with serious clan matters, she becomes completely professional. When the Fangs' previous leader (Nyfi's grandmother) died, the Clan had voted her in for leader, showing that she had high respect from the cats around her. Much like Aviara (the leader of the Tails Clan), Nyfi treats all of her clanmates like family, although Nyfi has much more personal relationships with them. She is incredibly perceptive, especially when it comes to sensing emotions. Although it isn't shown outside of her own clan, when it comes to romance, Nyfi enjoys gossiping. Relationships Hiiri Because the Claws and Fangs had always been close, naturally the Clans wanted their leaders, Hiiri and Nyfi, to accept each other. That was quite hard for Hiiri to do, because she saw Nyfi as a huge annoyance and she loathed the Fangs' leader's attitude. Despite that, Hiiri ended up learning quite a lot from the Fangs leader. They learned to deal with each other's intense personalities and slowly, Hiiri began to open up to Nyfi. Meanwhile, Nyfi did not hate Hiiri at all and thought her short temper and determination was charming. She implies to Strawberreh and Aluzarin that she has romantic feelings for the Claws leader, although she realizes her feelings will not be returned. When Nyfi is killed, Hiiri is greatly distraught. It shakes her that a Clan leader could be killed that easily, and she grieves over her closest friend. Later the two leaders meet again in the Dreamworld, and fight side-by-side. Thulian and Valentino As a kit Nyfi never got along well with her two brothers. She saw Thulian as too ambitious and controlling, and Valentino as too harsh and rough. However, she cared for them and Thulian was revealed to be secretly dependent on his sister, being badly shaken when she is killed. Valentino got along with Thulian, but clashed frequently with Nyfi and never grew to like her. He later returns under Julius's orders to assassinate Nyfi, showing how much he truly disliked his own sister. His plot fails, and Nyfi expresses regret on not trying to amend their relationship. Aluzarin Nyfi had always admired Aluzarin's bravery, seeing a great and powerful leader in her. Their relationship is similar to Hiiri and Eventide, although Nyfi and Aluzarin treat each other like equals. Nyfi trusts Aluzarin's judgement completely, even in death. Gallery Trivia *Nyfi's original design was based on the song I Kissed a Girl by Katy Perry. *Originally, Nyfi was meant to kill Valentino in a horrific accident, and then cover up her accidental murder. This would explain why Valentino later holds a grudge against her. However, this was omitted from the story and instead, Valentino's grudge towards Nyfi is based on their sour childhood relationship. *It is observed that Nyfi is (ironically) more perceptive and quick-thinking than Rapture, although Rapture is the one with the power of intuition. Category:Characters Category:Strawberreh's Story characters Category:Females Category:Cats Category:Monarchs Category:Deceased